Various electro-optical systems have been developed for reading optical indicia, such as bar codes. A bar code is a coded pattern of graphical indicia comprised of a series of bars and spaces of varying widths, the bars and spaces having differing light reflecting characteristics. Some of the more popular bar code symbologies include: Uniform Product Code (UPC), typically used in retail stores sales; Code 39, primarily used in inventory tracking; and Postnet, which is used for encoding zip codes for U.S. mail. Systems that read and decode bar codes employing charged coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based imaging systems are typically referred to hereinafter as imaging systems, imaging-based bar code readers, or imaging scanners.
Imaging systems electro-optically transform the graphic indicia into electrical signals, which are decoded into alphanumerical characters that are intended to be descriptive of the article or some characteristic thereof. The characters are then typically represented in digital form and utilized as an input to a data processing system for various end-user applications such as point-of-sale processing, inventory control and the like.
Imaging systems that include CCD, CMOS, or other imaging configurations comprise a plurality of photosensitive elements (photosensors) or pixels typically aligned in an array pattern that could include a number of arrays. The imaging-based bar code reader systems employ light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other light sources for illuminating a target object, e.g., a target bar code. Light reflected from the target bar code is focused through a lens of the imaging system onto the pixel array. As a result, the focusing lens generates an image from its field of view (FOV) that is projected onto the pixel array. Periodically, the pixels of the array are sequentially read out creating an analog signal representative of a captured image frame. The analog signal is amplified by a gain factor, by for example, an operational amplifier. The amplified analog signal is digitized by an analog-to-digital converter. Decoding circuitry of the imaging system processes the digitized signals representative of the captured image frame and attempts to decode the imaged bar code.
Many imagers utilize camera chips that have the capability to do hardware-based auto-exposure. The exposure is determined based on the evaluation of brightness of the scene in the field of view. Sometimes a barcode is positioned in front of a very strong backlight, such as a light. The goal of auto exposure is to make the overall image grey (neither too bright nor too dark). Due to the contribution of brightness of these very bright light souses, the auto exposure makes most part of the image very dark to maintain a desired average brightness. In this case, the barcode may become too dark to be decoded. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of setting the amount of exposure for the photodetector array in a barcode scanner when a very strong backlight is in the field of view.